


Melody, Meadows and Marriages

by SleepingReader



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Hugs, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Soos' And Melody's Really Great Marriage Story (Is That A Good Summary? Do They Have To Be Alliterations Or Whatever?)





	1. Proposals, Pineses, Preparations

It was the height of summer. Stifling, sweltering heat that turned the air moist and damp and riddled with the scent of flowers. It turned green grass brown, and made little hazes on the asphalt on the road. T-shirts clung to skins, hair became frizzy and the swimming pool and the lake in Gravity Falls had never been more crowded. People splashing around in the shallow ends, others trailing their feet and hands in the water of the lake, lounging from their boats. A game of what promised to be very aggressive beach volleyball had been broken up by the heat of sun, and by a couple of kids wielding water pistols. The mysterious creatures that were in the depths of the lake kept far below, preferring the cold of the mud to the heat of the beach. 

The various taxidermy animals in the Mystery Shack were starting to lose bits and pieces of them. Bits of fur, antlers, glued-on appendages. A couple of left-over experiments deserted by a scientist were in various states of malfunctioning. The wallpaper in the attic was curling in on itself. The old radio in the gift shop seemed to play nothing but the repeated 20 seconds of the new catchy summer hit "Orange Soda". No one knew if this was because of the heat, or because the radio station had made a new dubstep remix of the song.

The Mystery Shack was closed for the month, but the heat had nothing to do with that. 

Melody thought it was perfect. She had always wanted to get married in the spring, or at least, that's what she always thought. Now, however, she could not have picked a better day. The day she and her fiancé fought against a deadly anime-looking Video-Girlfriend named GIF.fany. (Pronounced Jiffany? Giffany? She still didn't know.) Afterwards, the two had done so many Skype calls that they seemed to blur into one. So many surprise meetings, for Christmas, Easter, and various holidays only her dear Soos could remember, such as International Caps Lock day, or Day of the Pancakes. And today. Soos always called it Real Girl day. The day she had seen him ride a tiny train, the day she had met him and the day they got a date. 

A year goes by so fast. Before you know, it's summer again. And before you know, you've been proposed to. She smiled at the memory. Soos had been wanting to replace the sign on the Shack with a big "Melody, Will You Marry Me" sign, only he had gotten stuck on the roof. When the fire department had helped him down, she asked him instead. Turns out they had both gotten each other rings already.

A tiny train track was set along the perimeter of the Mystery Shack. The tourist trap had had some pretty good earnings in the last two years. Soos was excellent as Mr. Mystery, and Melody turned out to be incredible at the taxidermy. And when they started that partnership with Fiddleford McGucket, who lived up in "McGucket's Labs/Bed&Breakfast" up the hill, the Mystery Shack had even been enhanced with incredible animatronics. Some sung, some danced and some just scared the people.

The train track would not stay. It was only for their wedding. It circled the Shack twice, once for Soos' life there with Mr. Pines, and once for their two years in it together. (and because it might get some tourists) Then it lead into the forest, passing a triangular statue on the way (which everyone was encouraged to yell and curse at and to flip off), leading to a meadow where a man once knelt in his brothers clothing. That was Melody's request. She had always wanted to be married in a meadow, and it felt only right that such a sad place could be made happy again. Forgetfulness with memory. Loss with uniting. A storm with a sunny summer's day. 

Four more guests, and the day would be complete. 

 

********

 

"Hurry up, Pointdexter!" a gruff old man's voice rang from the stern of an old second-hand boat.  
"Don't wanna miss Soos' wedding. His Abuelita could die any moment." he said, pacing back and forth  
"And so could you, if you don't stop rocking the boat," a deep voice came reproachfully from the steering hut. "We'll be on time, Stanley. Relax."  
Stanley Pines forced his shoulders to sag a little. No use to the kid if he was as anxious as Soos was, he figured. And he wouldn't see the twins any sooner if he paced all the time.  
His brother Stanford deftly steered the ship into the small harbour. Stan jumped out, getting used to his land-legs again and started tying the boat to the deck. They had sailed all the way up the river. 

"Whaaat? You old guys aren't gonna greet your favourite niblings?" a clear female voice with a smile in it chimed out to them.  
"Yeah, we're pretty disappointed in you two. You didn't even see us!" A somewhat-maturing male voice joined the scolding laughingly.  
Stan turned around. There, on the riverbank, stood his grand-niece and -nephew. Dipper still had his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound.  
"KIDS!" he yelled, and dropped his rope and ran up to meet them, leaving Ford to tie the boat to the deck with a smile. 

Mabel was faster, and came to Stan first, jumping at him in mid-air and giving him the tightest Mabel Hug she could give.  
"Grunkle Stan! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!" Mabel said, tears in her eyes.  
"I've missed you too, Mabel, sweetie" Stan said, his jaws aching from all the smiling.  
"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said, also flinging his arms around him.  
"And you, you little knucklehead!" Stan said, ruffling Dippers cap on his head and giving him a hug as well. Seemed like Dipper and Mabel had already greeted everyone, for Dipper was once again wearing his Pine Tree cap.  
As Ford came at a jog to meet them, Dipper released Stan and went over to greet his other Grunkle.

Mabel was still hugging Stan tightly, knowing Dipper needed some time to greet Ford as well. Poor Dipper had been stressing about it the whole bus trip to Gravity Falls. What would he do as he saw his Grunkles again? He would hug Stan, of course. But did Ford even like to be hugged? And Mabel, what if he did the wrong greeting? It had been half a year since they saw each other. Since Christmas. And that greeting had been a sort of group-hug. 

Dippers fears were entirely unfounded. As soon as Dipper released Stan and went over to Ford, Ford picked up his pace and picked up his nephew for a big hug.  
"Dipper, my boy! I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Whoa! You too, Grunkle Ford! You made it!"  
"You really think Stanley would let us miss it? I've been receiving threats for a month. Never knew he had such a big imagination!" Ford laughed, putting Dipper down.  
"Of course he does! Look at me!" Mabel chimed in, finally letting go of Stan and running up to Ford as well.  
"Mabel!" Ford said and picked up Mabel as well, spinning her around, making her skirt flap in the wind as she laughed with him and hugged him. 

After a few more hugs, some very bad puns and some high-paced storytelling, the elder Pines Twins packed their bags and they all began the hike up to the Mystery Shack. 

 

When they finally turned the last corner, all panting a little, and Mabel having her sweater tied around her waist, they could see Soos standing in the doorway, waiting for them. As he caught the first glimpse of Stan, he ran up to him, almost crying.  
"Mr. Pihihinnees! You came!!" Soos yelled, catching Stan in a bone-breaking hug  
"Hello to you too, Soos" Stan gasped, ribs straining under Soos' enthusiastic hug but not wanting to break the kid's enthusiasm.  
"Of course we came, Soos" Ford said, clapping Soos on the shoulder. "Stan would have swum if he thought it was faster"  
"Really?" Soos said, tears in his eyes.  
In reply, Ford simply took a recorder out of his pocket and pressed it.  
"… Swear to Paul Bunyan, Pointdexter, if you don't get us out of this reef in time for Soos' wedding, I'm swimmin' back to Gravity Falls!"  
Now Soos was truly crying. Stan, in danger of being truly crushed now, ducked under Soos' arms and stood next to him, hand on his shoulder, glaring at his brother.  
"Have you been recordin' everythin?" he asked  
"Only the funny parts" Ford said, grinning.  
"So, everything." Stan said, also grinning.  
"Don't get overconfident. I also have your flirtations with that selkie on here."  
Stan quickly changed the subject. 

"Yo, Mabel. We need some magic on that wedding dress here, buddy." Wendy's voice came from the entrance to the Shack.  
"Coming! No peeking, Soos!" Mabel said as she ran up to Wendy.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, hambone!" Soos called after her, and then shook hands with Ford. "Good to see you again, Dr. Pines."  
"Likewise, Soos." Ford said.  
"Actually, Mr. Pines, I had a question… You see, Mabel and Wendy are two of Melody's bridesmaids and Dipper here is gonna be the ringbearer slash groomsman and Abuelita insists on giving me away, but I suppose it's too late to…" Soos started fidgeting. His eyes casted down to stare at Stan's shoes. "Iwantedtoknowifyouwantedtobebemybestman" he stammered out in one breath.

Stan stared. 

His mouth fell open. 

A minute passed.

Ford muttered "Oh dear, he broke him"

"You want me… as your best man?" Stan asked  
"Yeah.." Soos muttered.  
"What about… what about Dipper? Sure he's more fit for the job?"  
"Ha! No way, Grunkle Stan. I already get to be a ringbearer. It's almost like in the Ring King! Though I hope these rings aren't evil..." Dipper laughed.  
"What about…" Stan started  
"My dad?" Soos asked.  
Stan shrugged.  
"Mr. Pines, I think the man who partially raised him would deserve more honor" Melody's voice came from behind Soos. Soos closed his eyes for good measure, but Melody was back in her normal clothing. 

And then Stan rushed forward to hug Soos and Melody almost as tight as Soos had hugged him before.  
"Thank you." he said gruffly.

"I think that means he'd love to be your best man." Ford said with a smile.

 

********

As more and more guests started to arrive to board the tiny train leading them to the meadow where seats had been set up in two half-circles with a path in between, Mabel and Wendy finished sewing Melody's dress. Candy and Grenda braided Melody's hair with flowers. Melody looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was white, but simple. It had been rescued from a second-hand store and made better by Mabel. Melody had asked for something blue to go with the dress, according to the old rhyme, so Mabel had made a hint of blue peek out from underneath the hem and from under the straps over Melody's shoulders. Melody's shoes were sparkly and blue as well, and brand new. 

Something old, something new, something handmade, something blue. (Melody knew it should be "borrowed" but to hell with that. She wasn't going to borrow anything on her wedding)

"What do you think?" Mabel asked nervously.  
"Almost perfect…" Melody replied.  
"But…" Wendy coaxed…  
"I think… we need some more glitter" Melody said, winking at Mabel.  
Mabel gasped and grinned broad enough to show her now perfect straight white teeth.  
She gave Melody a cloth to hold in front of her face, and then threw an entire bucket of glitter over her head. Melody felt it land in her hair, in her dress and in her shoes. She laughed at the other's coughing and uncovered her face. Mabel was Bedazzling her dress, making some parts stand out more.  
"One more thing. Close your eyes, please!" she said, and brushed some body-glitter on Melody's cheeks.  
"How about now?" 

Melody looked at herself in the mirror again. Mabel opened the curtains. The sun fell in. Melody wasn't just a brand-new bride. She shone so much that she made sparkles appear on the walls. It was as if she was covered in freshly-fallen snow. White and blue and pink glitter scattered on the floor from the hem of her dress as she moved slightly, but there was more than enough glitter to stay. 

"Now I'm ready." Melody said confidently. 

********


	2. Creatures, Ceremonies and Commitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A statue gets shot at, someone gets abducted and two people get married.

******** 

A slight wind had picked up as all the guests were parking by the Mystery Shack and boarding the little train. Dresses swayed in the summer breeze, and some older men held on to their hats. After the tiny train ride ended, the guests were set in the meadow where Stan had sat, memory lost. But today was not a day for sadness or loss of memory. There were chairs set in a circle. Each chair was facing the aisle running through the center of the circle. The altar was set in the exact middle. Soos and Melody would both be given away, each on one side of the circle, and would meet in the middle. That way Melody could be given away by both of her fathers, and Abuelita could give away Soos. 

As Ford boarded the train together with the tiny minister who would be the one to marry Soos and Melody, the two got into conversation. The minister had flown over from Portland, at the insistence of Abuelita, and had a lot to say about the nature of the wedding, the arrangement of the flowers, Ford's hands, the lack of a "mother figure" in Melody's life, Soos' last name and their decision to make a tiny train loop around the tracks. Ford didn't like the man one bit. 

When the tiny train passed the stone statue of Bill, Ford made sure to not only flip the statue off, but also to shoot his gun at the tree above the statues head, neatly missing the top hat of the stone demon. Soos had asked Ford not to destroy the statue since it made a great addition to the Shack. Ford had agreed, not knowing what would happen if the statue got destroyed.  
The tiny minister stopped talking as soon as Ford had shot the gun at Bill. Even the tiny minister knew trouble when he saw it.  
When they exited the tiny train, the tiny annoying minister was suddenly addressed by Fiddleford McGucket, who insisted on shaking his hand and babbling to him. Ford smiled, knowing full well that Fiddleford meant to annoy the minister. 

Ford took his seat in the second row and saw Stanley and Dipper already standing at Soos' side of the altar. Dipper and Stan seemed both to have adopted a fancier variation on the Mr. Mystery suit for the occasion, no doubt at Soos' insistence. On the other side stood Wendy in a light blue dress-suit with a longer coat simulating a skirt, and Mabel in a dress of the same color and fabric. Wendy, Ford knew, would probably have begged Melody not to be in a dress today, as she had had uncomfortable experiences with one from the time she was chased by a bear.  
The tiny minister was already standing in front of the altar, scoffing at Wendy's outfit and rummaging with his speech. Ford heard a deep "pssst" behind him, and turned around to see Candy and Grenda sitting right behind him. They shook hands. Grenda seemed to be extremely excited to be at a wedding, while Candy was making angry eyes and cursing under her breath in angry Korean at the minister. Ford couldn't make out everything Candy said, but the suggestion where the minister could place his dumb little notes was very specific.  
"Hmm.. From what you're saying, I'm thinking the minister wasn't very nice to you either?" Ford muttered to Candy.  
"He told me to go back to my own country, but I was born here" Candy answered.  
"Yes, I believe he does not even approve of this wedding" Ford said.  
"Do you want me to punch him?" Grenda asked enthusiastically  
"I do not think that would be helpful in this situation" Ford said. "Soos and Melody must have had a good reason to hire him."  
Candy and Grenda huffed. Then the music started and they all turned around.

It sounded soft, but strong. As if the two people getting married had to have been through a whole war to be together. Which, technically, it was. Ford heard Candy giggle behind him. Candy whispered to Grenda that this was the main theme of Soos' and Melody's favourite Anime, "Tale of the Fae."  
Of course he would. 

Melody could barely keep her giggles from escaping. She had not been in charge of picking the music. Soos must have thought this was the best melody to walk down the aisle in. She couldn't agree more. Taking her fathers arm on her left arm and her dad's arm on her right, she slowly made her way down the aisle, Soos coming to her from the other side, making sure Abuelita did not fall over. Melody's dress had not lost its shine, and was dazzling the other guests, a couple of gnomes in the forest and of course Soos, who had not seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Melody looked like a cloud. Like snow. Like a dream. Like an iceberg, solid and strong in the water. He mentioned this to Abuelita, who smiled tearily up at him. Abuelita was just happy to see her _mijo_ happy and married, before she went up to live with the angels. But not yet. Not just yet. She had to agree though. Melody looked beautiful. A very good match for her grandson. 

Both of Melody's fathers were tearing up as well as they neared the altar. Putting their hands on hers, they placed both of her hands into Soos' outstretched ones. Then Abuelita and Mr and Mr. DeMarco let go of Soos and Melody and took their places in the front row. 

The minister cleared his throat. Then he cleared his throat again. Then he did a complicated cough which sounded like a duck being strangled. Ford hoped Stan would keep his temper. That minister sure was an annoyance.  
"Dearly beloved," the minister began in a slow drawl. "We are gathered here today in the presence of our only lor- AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!! "  
He did not have time to finish his first sentence, for a giant winged beast had swooped down from the heavens, grabbed him under his arms and had flown off with the tiny scared minister. His screams could still be heard from above while the winged beast did not look likely to return or to drop the minister. 

The guests were silent and confused. Then Stan spoke up.  
"Well, that happened. Now what?"  
The guests started to laugh, since people will laugh at anything after being scared out of their wits.  
Soos and Melody looked confused. Melody's fathers started muttering to each other about bad omens and maybe we should have done the wedding in Portland after all. Mabel was questioning Wendy.  
"What happens now?" Mabel asked.  
"I don't know, man. Seems like we need a new minister. But I don't think there's anyone around here…" 

"Actually, there is." Ford surprised even himself as he stood up and addressed the bride-and-groom to be.  
"I have been ordained as minister in 6 dimensions, including this one. I'd be happy to marry you, if- if that's what you need." he finished lamely.  
Soos and Melody looked at him, both smiling broadly. They nodded.  
"Get over here, Sixer" Stan said.  
Ford started to make his way through all of the legs of the second row and then got annoyed.  
"Pardon me, sirs. Could you please duck? He asked of some nephew's of Soos. They looked rather petrified, but ducked anyway. Ford vaulted over them as one would vault over a fence. He then went up to the altar, took one look at the first minister's notes, and then threw them over his shoulder. As he did that, the entire crowd could pick up the words "total nonsense". 

"Dear friends and family. We are here today in this lovely meadow to celebrate the union of Jesús Alzamirano Ramirez and Melody Elizabeth DeMarco. When I think of you both, I imagine a party. A party for no reason at all than to have a party. Perhaps it starts at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree, where all the guests make their own pizza and listen to the animatronics dance and sing. Maybe afterwards, you'll all go lasergaming and ride small trains." Ford said, motioning to the tiny train tracks. "A day where, for once, you don't have to be an adult. A day where you can have as much pizza" (he looked at Soos who was hanging from his every word) "As much glitter" (He motioned to Melody, who stood beaming and sparkling in the sun) "and as much fun for everyone as you both have every single day. And for all the days to come. Dipper. Do you have the rings?"

Dipper produced a light blue pillow on which two simple golden rings lay. He brought them over to Soos and Melody. 

Ford continued. "Soos, please take Melody's ring and repeat after me."

"I Jesús Alzamirano Ramirez, take Melody Elizabeth DeMarco to be my lawfully wedded wife, my best-beloved, my partner in crime for the best times and the worst times, to have and to hold, for as long as we both shall live" Soos repeated after Ford.  
"Melody, do you take Soos to be your husband?" Ford asked, looking at Melody.  
"I do" she replied. Soos slid Melody's ring on her finger. 

"Melody, please take Soos' ring and repeat after me." Ford said.

"I, Melody Elizabeth DeMarco, take Jesús Alzamirano Ramirez to be my lawfully wedded husband, my best-beloved, my partner in crime for the best times and the worst times, to have and to hold, for as long as we both shall live" Melody repeated after Ford.  
"Soos, do you take Melody to be your wife?" Ford asked, looking at Soos.  
"I do" he replied. Melody slid the ring on his finger. 

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Oregon in Dimension 46'\, by Dimensions 37§, D12, 28|AE, 13Ø and ~8, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss." Ford finished, as Melody managed to french-dip Soos and kissed him. The crowd clapped and cheered, making the gnomes at the edge of the meadow scatter into the woods and the birds in the trees fly up. A giant winged beast carrying a minister from Gravity Falls all the way to Portland uttered a metallic roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! I can't believe I actually wrote a wedding ceremony for Soos. That was DIFFICULT!! I wanted Ford to officiate since the start, but I also wanted him to stand up from the crowd and offer it himself. Hey! Win-win! 
> 
> I also still want to write at least Stan's Best Man's speech (which is bound to be short, gruff and funny), some sneakyness from McGucket and Abuelita and some of the festivities. That may come one day. 
> 
> A big thank-you to Aylin_Falsin and of course Ciara, who both commented already, on AO3 and on Tumblr. You gave me the extra drive to finish this chapter. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos help me to write better and faster, so if you leave one, that'd be really cool of you.  
> Have the best day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I had never seen Soos' wedding in a fic before. So I wrote it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me write better, faster and stronger. If you leave any, that'd be really cool of you and it'd make my day.


End file.
